Houki Shinonono
Houki Shinonono (篠ノ之 箒, Shinonono Houki) is a member of Vongola and a first year student at the Hakoniwa Academy. She is born into the Shinonono Clan, one of the four great noble clans in the country of Cocoon. She is the daughter of the 28th head of the Shinonono Clan and captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13, Byakuya Shinonono and Hana Shinonono, the little sister of the genius Tabane Shinonono, She is the first childhood friend of Hugo Uzumaki Appearance Houki's appearance is a young teenage girl with long black hair and a green base ribbon with black stripes tied around her hair as a ponytail (later white base and red stripe in episode 12), and parted at her forehead, she has dark blue eyes, and usually wears her Hakoniwa Academy uniform with high stockings that creates a Zettai Ryouiki. She is also seen wearing a kendo uniform. At first her training uniform matched the standard one that all other female students used but after gaining Senbonzakura she changes to one that is dominantly white with a black neckline and black edges on the legs. It states that she is very well-endowed, as she was once complaining about the size of her breasts being too big, only to think to herself that maybe Hugo likes that. Tabane also comments on her growth in that area before getting hit on the head with a bokken. Personality Having been raised in a shrine, her personality is of discipline and temperateness. As such, she had a hard time socializing with other kids (other boys made fun of her for being boyish) so she had virtually no friends, except for Hugo Uzumaki who thought of her as a cute girl and helped her out by chasing those boys away whenever she was being mocked. She also has some serious emotional problem, not being able to suppress her temper and often resorting to violence,tending hit people out of explosive anger and rage on more than one occasion (the victim usually being Hugo). Although she has been training kendo (which emphasize obtaining self-control as with most other form of martial arts) she is somewhat emotionally unstable, often resorting to be controlled by her own strength rather than controlling it herself, especially when she gains a new power. Therefore she has an admiration toward Hugo who shows steadfast sense of what's right and wrong, regardless of his strength (which goes through a drastic change). History Magic & Abilities Equipment she preferably prefer's to wear a bokken (a wooden sword) with her at all times, she claims it makes her feel more secure. Relationships Sophie Noel- Sophie is a personal friend of houki, and has known her for several years, they do however possess a rivalry towards each other that ranges from friendly to showing each other who is stronger physically/mentally. Both girls have been known to spar with each other constantly, barefoot in kendo dogi's. Quotes Navigation Category:Aincrad Citizens Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hakoniwa Academy Students Category:Human Category:Kendo Club members Category:Shinonono Clan members